


Choking Hazard

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with some plot, Smut, Welcome To Sex Ed with Kim Jungwoo, mention of spider gags, power bottom sicheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: It all started as a way to get Sicheng to pay attention to him when he was feeling a bit needy.Never in a million years did Yuta expect for it all to turn out with his back pressed against the mattress, Sicheng kneeling over him with a hand around his throat. His heartbeat skyrocketing and the front of his jeans feeling a bit too tight.





	Choking Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of [this](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo/status/1113207835901304832)  
> thread I made on my twitter account and a lot of people ended up really liking it so I decided to make it it’s own one shot! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope it meets everyone’s expectations ❤️
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more concepts and updates on stuff I’m working on twitter [@glitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)  
> !  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated I do my best to reply to every single one they mean the world to me ❤️✨

 

 

 

It all started as a way to get Sicheng to pay attention to him when he was feeling a bit needy.

 

Never in a million years did Yuta expect for it all to turn out with his back pressed against the mattress, Sicheng kneeling over him with a hand around his throat. His heartbeat skyrocketing and the front of his jeans feeling a bit too tight.

 

* * *

 

Yuta’s relationship with Sicheng was special, and they both had a lot of love for each other. They liked to spend long hours just cuddling in bed and keeping each other close, Yuta especially enjoyed this as he was naturally a very physically affectionate person and loved showering his boyfriend in endless hugs and kisses.

 

However, there were times that the both of them needed some time alone. Yuta would be watching a movie in his room on his own and Sicheng would be on his bed playing games on his phone. Once Sicheng would give him a look that said “I love you but I really need time to myself or else I’m going to bite you,’ Yuta would give him a short kiss and leave him to play his games in their room. 

 

Most of the time, Yuta would leave Sicheng alone until he would come out of their room and show him his latest progress with a big sunny smile on his face. Sicheng would sit on his lap and Yuta would reward him with kisses for beating his high score. 

 

Sometimes, however, Yuta was just feeling a bit needier than usual and he didn’t want to seem dramatic but if he didn’t at least get a pat on his head from Sicheng he was going to die.

 

So he would sneak into their room and lay down next to Sicheng, quietly watching the boy as he played his game. After a few minutes, Yuta would become a bit restless and lay his head on Sicheng’s thigh, silently pleading to be patted on the head. The first few times Sicheng would hold his phone with one hand and use the other to gently tug on Yuta’s ears teasingly before proceeding to give his pouty boyfriend what he wants. However, as time passed, Yuta would move on from simply laying his head on Sicheng’s lap to whining and moving Sicheng’s arms around to lay on his head.

 

Once Sicheng picked up on his tactics, he began to ignore and would turn on his side until Yuta gave up and took a nap next to him. He always knew a way to get Yuta to give in and either fall asleep next to him or get up and eat some food. 

 

This went on for about a week before Yuta figured out another way to get Sicheng’s attention. Apparently getting Sicheng to choke him out was the next thing that would definitely get his attention for sure. Yuta’s brain cells were really onto something the minute he came up with that idea. The first time he tried it out, it definitely shocked Sicheng to say the least. He had been expecting for Yuta to put his hand on his head and was surprised to feel the soft skin of his neck instead of his fluffy hair. 

 

Getting Sicheng to low-key choke him was definitely an interesting way to get attention, it was a bit strange to Sicheng, but his boyfriend did a lot of other questionable things so this wasn’t really out of the ordinary. He briefly remembered the time that Yuta meowed at him for a whole hour before getting tired and asking Sicheng to get ice cream with him. 

 

Currently, Sicheng was in their room watching youtube videos and Yuta was in the kitchen pouting at the bowl of leftovers Taeyong had left for all of them. Yuta wanted attention, and he was going to go on his typical mission for it after he was done eating. It would be a lot easier today since Sicheng was just watching videos on his phone and didn’t need to use both of his hands for that. 

 

Yuta carefully cleaned up the table and washed his dishes (he didn’t want to get yelled at by Taeyong later if he didn’t) and proceeded to their room, where Sicheng was still having his alone time. His boyfriend was laid out on their bed with his phone in his hands and a blanket across his lap. Yuta smiled softly at how cute his boyfriend looked all cozied up and so focused on his movie, he almost felt bad that he was about to disrupt him but alas he needed his daily dose of Sicheng before he dropped dead due to lack of attention.

 

Yuta sat on the bed next to Sicheng and started poking his arm first. His boyfriend groaned and set a hand on top of his to stop his movements. Yuta used this opportunity to take Sicheng’s hand and bring it up to his neck.

 

“Sichengie~ pay attention to meee,” Yuta whined.

 

His boyfriend continued to watch his movie so Yuta gently poked Sicheng’s side and in retaliation his boyfriend ended up gently squeezing the sides of his neck.

 

Now, Yuta may be needy and never turned down the opportunity to get dicked down by his boyfriend, he may be a horny fuck sometimes but he never expected for his dick to literally twitch at the feeling of Sicheng squeezing his neck a little. His boyfriend was still too busy watching his movie to notice Yuta currently having an existential crisis over an unexpected boner and for once he was thankful for Sicheng’s determination to watch every second of his movie.

 

After a few seconds, Sicheng removed his hand so that he could give Yuta’s cheek a little pat before going back to his previous position. Yuta stayed silent for a bit, still very stunned at his reaction towards being choked and eventually scampers off into the nearest bathroom, leaving his boyfriend to finish his movie in their room alone.

 

Yuta looks at himself in the mirror and he sees the way his pupils are blown wide and his cheeks are flushed. He brings a hand up to his chest and feels his heart still hammering against his chest. Slowly, Yuta brings his hand down his pants and feels his hard on starting to fill out more. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to distract himself from it now for it to go down, so technically he had no choice but to jack off. Infallible logic he had going there.

 

He grabs some toilet paper so he can cum into and he opens his jeans enough so that he can pull his dick out. With a bit a shame creeping up his neck he starts pumping himself quickly. The faster he got this over with the faster he could get out of the bathroom and never think about this again. 

 

After a few minutes and still not finishing, Yuta let his mind wander. He thought back to the way it felt having Sicheng squeeze his neck. He knows that he should’ve felt afraid but for some reason having Sicheng so in control of his breathing was something that aroused him. Having so much trust in Sicheng that he felt safe with him slowly cutting off his blood flow and making him feel floaty and light made him muffle a whimper and his hips spasm. 

 

All it took was imagining Sicheng straddling his hips while squeezing the sides of his neck a bit more firmly, painting the image in his head of the way that Sicheng’s face would look like looking down on him and teasing him, and Yuta came all over the toilet paper he had gathered before.

 

Yuta stood with his softening dick in his hands, his breath coming out heavily. It felt good, really really good to think about getting choked and Yuta was scared for what this meant for him now. There was no way he would be able to confess to Sicheng this new thing he found out about himself. No fucking way was he going to admit it.

 

Because there was no way that Yuta would do anything that reasonable, not in this Scorpio household. 

 

* * *

 

 Just because Yuta never talked about it, doesn’t mean that Sicheng didn’t notice the change in his behavior.

 

This choking thing that Yuta did to get his attention was funny at first, but now Yuta was doing it nearly every day and Sicheng was getting a bit...concerned.

 

Sicheng tried looking it up online what this all meant and he was just met with weird gif sets and questionable tumblr accounts, so he decided to go to his most trusted source for info about love and relationships.

 

“So Sichengie, What can I help you with about Yuta?”

 

Sicheng sighs, “Yuta has this really weird thing going on...I don’t really know how to explain it other than he tries to get me to choke him as a way to get my attention and I’m really confused about it? Like it came up out of nowhere and I’m not necessarily grossed out or uncomfortable about it but I just want to know what it means? I don’t know, Jungwoo please help me!”

 

Jungwoo reaches for Sicheng’s hands and looks at him the way his teachers would in school, “Oh honey, I know exactly what this all means. Do you know what autoerotic asphyxiation is? Do you know about anything kinky?”

 

Sicheng nods his head, “I mean I know some stuff...you know how Yuta likes trying different things and we’ve done like role playing and kitty play and all that, but I don’t really know what that is? It sounds really fancy.”

 

“Well, in lamence terms it basically means Yuta likes being choked during sex. But like, not choked in the way that he wants his breath to be completely cut off. There’s a different way of doing it so that it isn’t so painful,” Jungwoo explains.

 

They're both sitting on Jungwoo’s bed and the younger pulls up his laptop so that he can explain a bit more to Sicheng. He watches as Jungwoo pulls up a webpage that is kind of like the Wikipedia of BDSM and anything mildly kinky. Once Jungwoo has the page pulled up on the screen that he was looking for, he motions for Sicheng to sit a bit closer to him.

 

“See, in this diagram it shows you the way you’re supposed to do it. You’re not supposed to press down and crush his wind pipe, that hurts and I can speak from experience. The first time me and Doyoung ever tried-”

 

Sicheng cuts him off, his face going red, “okay okay I don’t need exact details! I think I understood enough, just keep going.” 

 

Jungwoo pinches his cheek, “Okay Winnie I’m sorry. Anyways, so if you ever want to try it out make sure to just squeeze where the arteries are on the side of his neck. He’ll feel a bit of pressure but not enough for it to be too painful. Make sure to communicate with him and ask him if it’s too much. Also, before initiating anything you know well enough about safe words by now and non verbal cues right?”

 

Sicheng nods and Jungwoo pats his head, “Good boy, I’m so proud I taught you so well! Is it okay if I kinda show you where on your neck? I don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable but it’s easier to kind of feel where exactly you should be pressing.”

 

“It’s okay Jungwoo, I promise that I don’t mind,” he answers.

 

“Okay!” Jungwoo proceeds and brings his hand up to Sicheng’s neck, “so here is where your jugulars are on your neck, so you want to press here and make sure to gauge his reactions. If Yuta gets a bit too pale or his breathing is too ragged you immediately stop things and make sure that he’s okay. Sometimes the adrenaline and the lack of blood flow gets to be a bit too much and you need to take a tiny break for him to calm down. I would be especially cautious because it is your first time and Yuta might get overly excited.” 

 

Sicheng nods, “yeah, he tends to get really excited when trying something new and I don’t want to hurt him. I would never want to hurt him, I love him too much.”

 

Jungwoo pretends to be wiping away a stream of tears from his eyes, “gosh you guys are just so precious! I’m sure you’ll be fine as long as you watch over him carefully and make sure to ask him if it feels okay or if he needs a break.”

 

At that moment there’s a small knock at the door and it opens to reveal Doyoung with two lemonades in his hands.

 

He looks surprised to see Sicheng there but he’s happy nonetheless. “Hi Sicheng! I didn’t know you were here but I assume Jungwoo was just giving you some advice right?”

 

Sicheng nods as Doyoung walks closer to them so he can hand Jungwoo his drink. 

 

“Thanks so much Doie! You’re the best boyfriend ever! Sichengie do you want a sip?” Jungwoo asks him.

 

He nods and Jungwoo lets him take the first sip before proceeding to drink it himself. Doyoung is smiling fondly at Jungwoo and it makes Sicheng happy to see the both of them so in love with each other.

 

“Okay Jungwoo, I think I’m going to try and find Yuta now. Thank you so much for helping me and teaching me about...you know what. I feel a lot better now!” Sicheng stands up, dusting off his pants and getting ready to leave.

 

“Bye Sicheng! Good luck! Just remember everything I told you and you’ll be okay!” 

 

With a small wave to both Jungwoo and Doyoung, Sicheng opens the door and runs off to find his boyfriend.

 

With the two of them finally alone, Jungwoo pounces onto Doyoung who nearly drops his drink all over the floor.

 

“Time to repay you for being such a sweetheart and bringing me my favorite lemonade. What do you want today baby?” Jungwoo asks as he runs his hands up Doyoung’s shirt.

 

“Well...we still haven’t tried out that spider gag we bought so...”

 

“You’re right. Be a good bunny and get it for me will you? I’m ready to see how precious you look.”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t too hard to find Yuta, as expected he was in their room underneath two blankets and 5 plushies. Sicheng shakes him gently to see if he was asleep and Yuta peels the blankets off and squints at the sudden burst of light. 

 

“Oh! Sichengie! I was just watching a movie-”

 

“I know about your choking kink,” Sicheng cuts in.

 

The silence that follows is long and slightly uncomfortable. Sicheng figures that there were definitely better ways to drop the news but he just really wanted to get it over with and see if it was true. With the way Yuta’s face morphs into pure embarrassment, Sicheng figures he’s right.

 

“You don’t think I’m weird for it? I didn’t think you would notice...” he trails off.

 

Sicheng lays down next to him and presses a kiss to his forehead, “no I don’t think it’s weird. I was just with Jungwoo and he explained it all to me. I noticed it a few weeks ago but I was still kind of confused about it. He taught me how to be safe and all that stuff, you know how Jungwoo is.”

 

Yuta laughs and he feels a bit more relieved now. He loved Sicheng so much for going out of his way to learn about it without Yuta telling him. It made him feel really cared for.

 

“So...do you want to try it now?” Sicheng asks.

 

Yuta gets a bit shy but still nods his head. “I mean, only if you want to though!”

 

“Of course I do silly, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t.”

 

The both of them look at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles, the tension in the air completely dissipated. Yuta removes all of the blankets and puts the plushies back into their places so that they have a lot more room on the bed.

 

“You remember our safe words right?”

 

Yuta nods, “we do color system. And if I can’t talk I just tap your arm twice.”

 

Sicheng leans in and gives him a light kiss on his lips. “Good boy. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too. So, so much.”

 

Yuta lays on his back against the pillows while Sicheng gets the lube from their drawer across the room. When he comes back to Yuta, he’s already taken off his shirt and pushed his pants down to his knees. He’s about to kick them off, but Sicheng comes up and pulls them off for him. Sicheng does the same, and within seconds the both of them are just in their underwear. Yuta is already sporting a semi and Sicheng finds it adorable. 

 

They start off with slow kisses first, Sicheng is straddling Yuta’s lap and their hands are on each other’s hair as they softly make out. Every once and while, Sicheng will feel Yuta buck his hips up and he’ll smirk into their kiss. Yuta was never the patient one in their relationship, especially when it came to sex.

 

Sicheng sits up, Yuta protesting with a big pout on his face, so that he can begin prepping himself. He pulls off his underwear quickly and grabs the lube. However, Yuta reaches for his hand before he can pour some on his hands.

 

“Can I do it for you? Please Sichengie?”

 

What was Sicheng going to do? Say no? Especially not to Yuta’s cute little pout and the sweet way he asked for permission. He kisses Yuta on the cheek and hands him the lube.

 

“Okay Yuta, but don’t take too long okay? I wanna get to the good stuff already.”

 

Yuta smiles, “of course baby, I promise it’ll be quick but enough.”

 

Sicheng gets back onto Yuta’s lap and lifts his hips up so that he can prep him properly. Yuta warms up the lube on his fingers before pushing one finger into Sicheng. He lets out a quiet hiss before leaning his head down onto Yuta’s shoulders. As promised, Yuta makes quick work of stretching Sicheng and gets two fingers in so he can loosen him up a bit more. 

 

As Yuta is working his fingers into Sicheng’s hole, the latter is leaving kisses all along the formers neck and nipping at the skin here and there. Yuta doesn’t really bother trying to brush against Sicheng’s prostate, he’s too focused on stretching him out quickly so that they can get on going.

 

After Sicheng feels that he’s good to go, he gently pushes Yuta’s hand out of the way so he can reach behind himself. He lines up Yuta’s member to his hole before slowly sinking down. The both of them groan as they start feeling each other, and Sicheng puts a hand onto Yuta’s chest so he can push him down against the pillows again.

 

Once Sicheng has filled himself to the hilt, he wiggles his hips around and makes Yuta choke out a moan in the process. He brings up his right hand and trails a finger up Yuta’s body before gently cupping the sides of His neck. Sicheng hasn’t applied any pressure yet, but he feels the way Yuta’s thighs twitch at the feeling of having something around his neck.

 

“Is this okay Yuta?”

 

Yuta whines, “yes, it feels nice. You can...you know. You can press a bit.”

 

Sicheng applies a little bit of pressure and he begins to lift his hips up and down, riding Yuta slowly and sensually. He watches carefully as Yuta brings his hands up to squeeze Sicheng’s thighs and leaves little imprints behind. As Sicheng picks up his pace, he moans out and he hears Yuta do the same.

 

“Is it okay if I squeeze a little more? What’s your color baby?” Sicheng asks, a bit out of breath.

 

Yuta nods, and then answers verbally, “green. You can squeeze a little more.”

 

Sicheng slows down a bit as he gradually applies more pressure to the sides of Yuta’s neck. He does so because he wants Yuta to slowly acclimate and not get too overwhelmed from him riding his dick at a fast pace while his circulation gets cut more. Once he sees that Yuta is still okay, that’s when Sicheng picks his pace back up again. 

 

The only sounds in the room are the slapping of skin and the creaking of the bed frame. Yuta is whining and groaning while Sicheng bounces on his lap. From the amount of pleasure he’s feeling and the way his airflow and circulation is being slightly compromised, Yuta feels his tongue loll out of his mouth and his eyes start to get a bit crossed. 

 

Sicheng sees this and and leans down to whisper into Yuta’s ear, “you look so pretty like this baby. If only you could see yourself from my perspective. You look so precious and fucked out, can’t wait to see the way you look when you cum inside of me while I’m choking you. What’s your color baby?”

 

Yuta groans out a “green” and his grip on Sicheng’s thighs tightens. Sicheng can tell by this that he’s getting close so he uses his unoccupied hand to pump himself to release.

 

With a loud whimper and a long stream of moans, Yuta cums and fills Sicheng up. He watches the way that Yuta’s eyes roll back into his head and the way his mouth opens up in a choked out yelp. With the way Yuta looked, it doesn’t take long for Sicheng to follow and cum all over Yuta’s tummy. 

 

Sicheng takes his hand off of Yuta’s neck and gets off of his lap so he can get tissues to clean themselves up. He didn’t want Yuta’s cum to sit inside of him for too long, Sicheng wasn’t too much of a fan of the feeling. 

 

Yuta is slowly catching his breath and Sicheng cleans him up and places kisses all over his chest and his face. Once Yuta is back to himself, he makes grabby hands for Sicheng to cuddle with him.

 

Sicheng holds him closely and rubs his back, he can feel the way Yuta’s breath puffs out against his skin. The two of them stay in bed silently as they cuddle each other closely and share a soft kiss every few minutes.

 

“Was that good Yuta?” Sicheng asks.

 

“Yeah, it felt so good Sichengie. It was everything I ever dreamed of.” 

 

They both smile and Sicheng brings up one of the blankets so that they can cover themselves before they get too cold. He knows that they’ll need to shower after this, but for right now all he wants to do is hold Yuta in his arms and spoil him rotten.

 

They both needed to treat Jungwoo to lunch for helping them out with this, it’s what he deserved.

 

After about an hour of them cuddling in bed, Sicheng is starting to feel uncomfortable from the sweat drying on their skin. He gently pries Yuta off of him so he can get their underwear. As expected, Yuta begins whining and calling for Sicheng to come back to bed.

 

“Come on Yuta, we need to shower now. Once we shower we can take a nap okay?”

 

His boyfriend gets up, still pouting but at least he’s out of bed, and pulls on his underwear. The two of them quickly go into the bathroom and Sicheng turns on the hot water so it can warm up. 

 

Yuta is sitting on the toilet seat, looking at the new bath bombs Taeyong got and ends up getting glitter all over his hands from picking one up. Once Sicheng feels that the water is warm enough, he pulls Yuta up from his seat and gets him to undress again. He walks into the shower first and Sicheng follows after undressing as well.

 

Without too many distractions, the two of them get cleaned up. They take turns massaging shampoo onto their hair and they give each other short back massages as well. Once they’re completely clean, they towel dry themselves off and quickly run back to their rooms so they can get dressed. Sicheng nearly falls in the process by stepping on the edge of the towel wrapped around his waist. 

 

Once they’re back in their room and dressed in comfy clothing, Yuta practically drags Sicheng back into bed and clings onto him like a koala. Sicheng squeezes him in a hug and gives Yuta kisses all over his face and the top his head.

 

After a few minutes of soft touches, Sicheng feels himself drifting off to sleep and Yuta’s breathing begins to slow down. The night ends with the two of them sleeping soundly in each other’s arms, feeling nice and warm and most importantly, completely in love with each other.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@glitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)


End file.
